Ich Liebe Dich
by love and temptations
Summary: Christian y Olli acaban de iniciar una relación, se sitúa en los primeros capítulos después de que empezaron a salir.


Era todavía muy temprano acorde al reloj de la mesa de noche a mi izquierda por lo que decidí dormir otro poco, me gire para poder abrazar a Olli por la cintura, amo despertarme con Olli, recostado sobre mi pecho o abrazándome por la espalda con un brazo bajo mi cabeza y el otro alrededor de mi cintura, hacia una semana había confesado a Olli mis sentimientos y desde ese día después de largas horas de pasión el se encontraba muy cansado para ir a su cuarto por lo que simplemente se recostaba sobre mi pecho con una mano rodeando mi cintura, su otro brazo bajo su rostro y sus piernas enredadas entre las mías o simplemente con su brazo bajo el lado me mi cabeza y su otro brazo alrededor de mi cintura mientras me abraza por la espalda, a pesar de que nunca he sido un gran fan de acurrucarme no puedo imaginarme ahora una mejor forma de dormir que con Olli en mis brazos, amo la sensación de su fuerte y caliente cuerpo junto al mío es como si fuéramos dos piezas de un rompecabezas que se unen para formar una ... ja me he vuelto tan cursi desde que conocí a Olli pero no puedo evitarlo el saca mi lado sensible el que no sabía que tenia, Olli estaba caliente bajo mi abrazo no usando nada más que unos boxers, puse mi cabeza en su cuello e inhale la intoxicante fragancia que nunca fallaba en hacerme sonreír de placer, su olor es tan magnifico, tan diferente tan exótico, Olli siempre huele a ... a libertad, al mundo exterior y me había atraído desde la primera vez que esta realización cruzo mi mente, sentí su mano coger la mía para acercarme un poco más a el - buenos días- dijo entre un bostezo al tiempo que se giraba parcialmente para mirarme a los ojos -buenos días schatz- respondí con una sonrisa, sus hermosos ojos verdes se clavaron en los míos sonrío tiernamente al tiempo que se levantaba lo suficiente para besarme ligeramente, oh esos labios tan suaves y perfectos, esos labios que me tienen loco desde la primera vez que se posaron en los míos, un rosee con sus labios y todo mi cuerpo tiembla de placer, Olli se deshizo de mi abrazo para pararse rápidamente de la cama -¿a donde vas? Son las 4:30 de la mañana -

-a mi cuarto para que puedas dormir cómodamente- antes de poder decir algo más me sonrío y se retiro cerrando la puerta tras de si, no lo podía creer Olli pensaba que de alguna manera su presencia me incomodaba, cuando su presencia es en todo lo que puedo pensar, cuando esta cerca solo quiero abrazarlo, besarlo y tocarlo cada vez como si no lo hubiera visto en años, detesto la mirada de desconfianza de Olli cada vez que me observa evaluando mis reacciones a sus besos y caricias como si no confiara en mis sentimientos hacía el, pero no puedo culparlo después de como lo trate; me levante rápidamente y salí del cuarto caminando por el pasillo en busca de la pequeña habitación al fondo a la derecha, no había estado ahí desde que Gregor vivia allí pero me imagine que no habría cambiado mucho desde que Olli se mudo, cuando abrí la puerta encontré a Olli recostado en el medio de la cama mirando fijamente al techo, nada había cambiado mucho con sospeche a excepción del color de las sabanas que eran azules a diferencia de las rojas que tenía Gregor y una fotografía en el nochero de el con Olivia y Charlie, me acerque a la cama cerrando la puerta tras de mí con mi píe lo que llamo la atención de Olli, se apoyo en sus codos para mirarme con curiosidad, le sonreí y continúe acercándome hasta sentarme a su lado en la cama -no es que me queje pero ¿ que haces aquí ? Pensé que estabas durmiendo- pregunto sin intento alguno de ocultar su sorpresa, - mi cama se sentía fría sin tu presencia- sentí como me sonrojaba por la confesión, admitir mis sentimientos no ha sido nunca mi fuerte, en especial si se trataba de Olli pero no solo por el hecho de que el fuera un hombre si no porque me hace sentir tan feliz y al tiempo tan asustado, nunca he tenido sentimientos tan fuertes por alguien y me aterroriza hablar de ellos afortunadamente el parece entender esto, sonrío y me beso tiernamente al tiempo que se corría para hacer espacio para mí en la pequeña cama seguí su movimiento y me recosté a su lado sin dejar de mirar esos hermosos ojos verdes, puse mi cabeza en su pecho y lo abrase fuertemente por la cintura -Olli?-

-dime schatz-

-no se si esto es ... muy rápido pero me gusta despertarme contigo a mi lado y me gustaría si tu te -

-me encantaría chris- me interrumpió Olli mientras me acariciaba el brazo

-Gracias- dije sonriendo

-Gracias a ti por dejarme verte con la guardia baja- me levante lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos y sonreír, el me devolvió la sonrisa, me incline y lo bese, deje caer mi cabeza de muevo en su pecho para quedarme dormido rápidamente

Eran las nueve y Christian seguía dormido en mi pecho, amo la sensación del caliente cuerpo de Chris sobre el mío por lo que me rehúse a despertarlo, me dedique a acariciar su brazo formando pequeños corazones con la punta de mis dedos y mirar el techo preguntando me cuanto duraría mi felicidad, cuando Chris admitió sus sentimientos por mi " he tratado de negarlo ... pero me he enamorado de ti" me hizo más feliz de lo que nunca creí posible pero no puedo evitar estar un poco asustado por lo que el futuro deparara para nosotros por un lado el se abría cada vez un poco más a mi pero el futuro que el deseaba como boxeador no podía incluirme, el mundo no estaba listo para un boxeador bisexual y la idea de el renunciando a sus sueños por mi es inconcebible nunca me perdonaría si ese fuera el caso, 10:30 decía el reloj de mi mesa de noche, pronto recordé que Chris tenia clase a las 11, lo agite suavemente hasta que se despertó un poco desconcertado

-Olli? Porque me levantas tengo sueño-

-y también tienes clase en media hora -

-Es tan tarde?- dijo saltando de la cama,al llegar a la puerta se detuvo y se devolvió rápidamente para besarme

-ich liebe dich- dije lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara mientras corría al baño

-ich dich auch- grito en respuesta robándome una sonrisa.

No me di cuenta que estaba sonriendo hasta que Charlie se me acerco para interrogarme por mi buen estado de animo, no me gusta mentirle a mi tía que ha sido como una madre para mí pero no podía decirle la verdad así que simplemente le dije que me había levantado de buenas pulgas, el día parecía no pasar lo suficientemente rápido y me moria de ganas de llegar a casa donde no tenia que fingir y podía ser feliz con mi Chris, aproveche el tiempo de sobra al llegar al apartamento vacío para meditar sobre Chris, el me dijo que me amaba pero, oh siempre había un pero, pero todavía tenía la extraña sensación en mi estomago de que el se íba a arrepentir más temprano que tarde de mi y entonces no querría volverme a ver avergonzado, tome una decisión me seguiría quedando en la habitación de Chris pero por si las moscas solo por si las moscas mantendría también mi habitación ojala no llegue a necesitarla pero igual lo discutiría con el cuando llegara; Judhit y yo disfrutamos de un gran recipiente de spaguettis, claro guardando los suficientes para Chris y su insaciable apetito, Judith es una gran persona y me encanta conversar con ella, es simplemente tan fácil, ella no es pretenciosa ni prejuiciosa, es una mujer fuerte e inteligente, tanto que si talvez no estuviera perdidamente enamorado ella seria definitivamente la mujer tras la cual estaría en busca de una relación estable

-¿Que tal todo con Fabi?

-No como esperaba pero sabes eso no importa el no...- no escuche el resto ya lo había escuchado antes y no fallaba en recordarme que ni aunque estuviera soltero saldría con ella, es una gran persona pero una gran drama queen

-oh no te preocupes, llegara el indicado- respondí al ver que se callaba

-oh tuviera yo tu suerte de encontrar mi príncipe azul que me amaría hasta el fin de los tiem...-

-jajaja Judhit ojala tuviera yo esa suerte- dije ocultando el miedo y la amargura de mi "broma" con una sonrisa pero Judith no dejo que pasara por alto

-¿Olli sabes que te ama cierto?-

-Si pero cuando va a durar hasta que se arrepienta de mi?- Ella iba a decir algo pero la puerta se abrió y ella simplemente cerro con fuerza sus labios, se levanto de la mesa diciendo buenas noches y se retiro al baño, Chris noto que había interrumpido una conversación pero después de un segundo sonrío y se acerco a mí para besarme, se sentó frente a mi -el resto de los spaguettis son para ti- dije acercándole el recipiente

-Danke schatz- cogio un tenedor y empezó a comer; el es tan hermoso eso es indiscutible, tan fuerte tanto física como emocionalmente, tan altruista, no se como lo logro pero llego a mi vida y le dio mil vueltas aunque probablemente el se sienta igual Dios como es posible amar tanto a alguien? Me amaría el igual? Chris me sonrío una vez que termino pero su expresión cambio rápidamente por una que no pude descifrar.

Olli tenia de nuevo esa mirada de inseguridad, me miraba con cuidado como si estuviera esperando por el momento en que yo saldría corriendo, tengo que probarle mi amor incondicional, no puedo dejar que se consuma por la duda hasta que se vuelva imposible estar conmigo y se marche, no lo podía permitir lo amo demasiado el es mi todo el se convirtió en mi todo con gran facilidad, la idea de estar sin el es simplemente demasiado HORRIBLE, me levante y le tendí una mano para que la cogiera, me miro con curiosidad pero hizo caso omiso, se levanto de la mesa y me sonrío, le devolví la sonrisa y lo tome por los hombros y lo acerque en un abrazo, el me abrazo fuertemente por la cintura, puse mi cabeza en su hombro y le bese su cuello inhalando mi fragancia favorita, acerque mis labios a su oído y repetí varias veces -ich liebe dich Olli demasiado- hasta que por fin pude sentir como sus músculos se relajaban -ich dich auch- dijo después de un momento giro su cabeza y medio su más hermosa sonrisa para luego besarme de nuevo, rápidamente metí mi lengua en sus boca buscando por más, baje mis manos por su espalda y acaricie su trasero hasta que gimió contra mis labios subí mis manos al frente de su camisa y empecé a desabotonarla pero me detuvo rompiendo el beso me guiño y cogio mi mano arrastrándome hasta mi habitación, nuestra habitación.


End file.
